Silas and Nina Clay
| parents = Madeline Reeves (Nina's mother) | siblings = Stephen Clay (Silas' brother; deceased) Nathan West (Nina's legal brother) | children = Unnamed child (miscarriage; 1991) Kiki Jerome (Silas' daughter; born 1992) Rafe Kovich, Jr. (Silas' nephew/ward; deceased) (born 2004; revised to 1997) | grandchildren = }} Dr. Silas Clay and Nina Reeves Clay are fictional characters and a fictional couple on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Silas has been portrayed by Michael Easton since May 2013. Nina has been portrayed by veteran soap actress, Michelle Stafford since May 2014. Silas and Nina met and fell in love while attending Columbia University in the late 1980s. After completing their undergraduate studies, they were married. They are currently separated because Silas wanted to end their marriage. Storylines |-|1980s-90s= Silas and Nina met when they were 18 years old at Columbia University. Both fresh out of high school, they attended the same college. Silas first saw Nina jogging across campus and when their eyes connected she smiled at him. Silas was enchanted with her from that moment. They began spending lots of time together and eventually fell in love. However, Nina's mother, Madeline Reeves did not approve of their relationship because Nina came from a wealthy family while Silas was from a poor family. Therefore Madeline believed that Silas was only after Nina's money, but that was not the case. Silas genuinely loved Nina and did not care about her money. Despite Madeline's disapproval Silas and Nina stayed together. After graduating from college, Silas and Nina married and she paid his way through medical school to help him achieve his dream of becoming a doctor. Two or three years into Silas' practice as a doctor, Silas and Nina began experiencing some problems in their relationship. Silas was unfaithful and had an affair with Ava Jerome, which resulted in the birth of their daughter, Kiki Jerome. Silas was unaware of the fact that while he was cheating with Ava, Nina also found out she was pregnant and his affair was causing her to become depressed. When Madeline learned of the pregnancy she was very unhappy and set out to kill the baby. In order to do so, she had Nina overdose on anti-depressants but her plan backfired when Nina fell into a coma. To cover up her misdeed, Madeline accused Silas of trying to kill Nina so he could be with Ava. She blamed Nina's state on him, all the while never telling him about his child with Nina. She banned Silas from visiting Nina and moved her to a private facility. Silas tried repeatedly to see his wife, but due to the money and power of the Reeves family, he was denied access to her for over 20 years. |-|2014= For the past 20 years, Silas was a suspect in Nina's attempted murder. Detective Nathan West, who was raised as Nina's brother, took on the case and pursued Silas believing he was guilty. Eventually the truth of Madeline's misdeeds came out and Silas is cleared. But Madeline had one last trick up her sleeve. When Silas demanded to see Nina, she lied and told him that Nina died. She forged a fake death certificate to show to Silas and upon seeing this, he mourned the loss of his wife. However, Madeline later admitted to Nathan that Nina is still alive and soon after Nina wakes up from her coma in a private facility. The first word out of Nina's mouth is "Silas." Silas and Nina reunited on June 4, 2014 at the Port Charles Park. She explained that she had woken up awhile ago and Madeline lied to him about her death. After the reunion, Silas took her home with him. Silas and Nina reminisced a little and Nina recalled that they went on their first date in 1989. Nina settled into her new home and shared a reunion with her brother, Nathan. Nathan filled her in on all the changes in his life and told her that their mother was responsible for her coma. Nina was very upset at this news and Nathan helped her cope. Silas returned and apologized for not telling her himself, but Nina maintained that none of this was his fault. They shared a reunion kiss, but Silas stopped the kiss and admitted to Nina that he is in a relationship with someone else. After Nina learns of Silas's new relationship with Sam Morgan, she tries to leave and move in with her brother to give him space, but Silas insists that Nina stay with him at his place, so he can take care of her. He also reassures Nina that even though he has moved on, her coming back into his life is a good thing. For the following months, Silas and Nina grapple and adjust to being in each others lives again after 20 years. Nina continues to be torn between the love and hate that she feels for Silas. She decides to plot revenge on the people who she feels has wronged her and brings her nurse, Rosalie Martinez into her plans for revenge. Meanwhile, Silas has no idea of Nina's ulterior motives. Nina targets Silas, her mother, Sam, Ava Jerome, and Kiki Jerome. With her mom already in prison, Nina sets her sights on breaking up Sam and Silas. Nina is successful in driving a rift between Sam and Silas, and Sam breaks up with Silas because she sees that he still has feelings for Nina. Meanwhile, Nina confides in Rosalie about her complex feelings for Silas. Silas' nephew, Rafe Kovich, Jr. finds out about Nina's revenge scheme, but Nina finds out he ran Patrick Drake's family off the road, killing his son, and he's now wanted by the police. Nina pays him $500 to leave town and keep quiet. Rafe ends up getting into an accident and is taken to the hospital. He ends up brain-dead and is taken off life support by Silas. Nina stays by Silas' side to support him through this tragedy. Nina is haunted and wracked with guilt over Rafe's accident. She almost admits all to Silas, but changes her mind at the last minute. Nina goes back to focusing on her revenge and with Sam out of the way, the next person on her list is Silas. What she wants most from Silas is for him to give her a baby. Nina feels that after she makes Silas pay, they can reconnect over their child. She also saw it as a second chance for them after their miscarriage years earlier. Nina drugs Silas soon after in an attempt to get herself pregnant. Silas and Nina are entangled in a kiss, when Sam walks in and interrupts her, though she doesn't want Silas back. Nina starts going to art therapy sessions with Franco and the two of them start talking about their relationship problems. Nina is profoundly impacted when she learns from Franco that Ava is pregnant again. Nina's longing for a baby of her own grows stronger. Her desire for revenge against Ava also increases. Eventually Franco learns that Nina can walk, but he agrees to keep her secret because they both have dirt on each other. Silas catches Nina talking to Franco about a secret, but she covers by admitting to Silas that she's been skipping her physical therapy. She and Silas share a heart-to-heart as she explains how she's been struggling emotionally ever since waking up. Silas promises to be there for her and apologizes for not being more cognizant to her emotional struggles. In exchange, Nina promises that she won't skip any more physical therapy meetings. Nina and Rosalie talk about her plans to get pregnant and then she goes home. When she gets home, she shares her desires to have a baby with Silas. Silas is taken aback, but they discuss it. Nina and Silas start to reminisce about their romantic past and then she stands up from her wheelchair to give Silas a striptease. This leads to a moment of passion and Silas picks her up and takes her to the bedroom where they make love. The next morning, Silas and Nina lie in bed together and talk about their feelings. They reminisce about the past and how happy they are to be reconnected now before making love again. Silas then heads out to work and Nina also goes to the hospital to meet with her cousin, Dr. Britt Westbourne and discuss becoming pregnant. Photo gallery SilasNina.jpg Silasninahug.png Silasninahouse.jpg Silasnina12.jpg SilasNinac.jpg Silasninatalk.jpg Silasnina6.png Silasnina5.png Silasnina4.png Ninasilasfireworks.png Ninasilasdrugs.png Ninasilasdugs7-28.png Ninasilas819.png Silasnina1.png Silasnina8.png Silasnina10.png Silasnina3.png Silasnina2.png Silas-nina.png Silasnina7.jpg Silasninabed.jpg Silasninamorning.png Silasninakiss.png Ninasilasfindsout.png|Silas finds out that Nina can walk Ninasilaskinky.png|Silas and Nina almost have sex in a supply closet Silasnina101414.png|Silas tells Nina that their marriage is over References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Westbourne family